Bad 25 (album)
Bad 25 is a 25 year anniversary special album for the famous album, Bad. The album was released on September 14, 2012 in Germany and Austria, September 17, 2012 in France and the UK, September 18, 2012 in the US, Taiwan, Spain, Canada, and Italy, September 19, 2012 in Japan, September 27, 2012 in India, and September 28, 2012 in Phillipines.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_25 Track listing Regular Edition CD1: Original Album #Bad #The Way You Make Me Feel #Speed Demon #Liberian Girl #Just Good Friends #Another Part Of Me #Man In The Mirror #I Just Can't Stop Loving You #Dirty Diana #Smooth Criminal #Leave Me Alone CD2: Bonus Tracks, Demos, Remixes #Don't Be Messin' 'Round #I'm So Blue #Song Groove (A/K/A Abortion Papers) #Free #Price of Fame #Al Capone #Streetwalker #Fly Away #Todo Mi Amor Eres Tu #Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous #Bad (Afrojack Remix) #Speed Demon (Nero Remix) #Bad (Afrojack Remix) (Club Mix) #Bad (Afrojack Remix) #Bad (Live at Yokohama Stadium September 1987) (Japan Only) Deluxe Edition CD3: Michael Jackson: Live at Wembley Stadium July 16, 1988 #Wanna Be Startin' Something #This Place Hotel #Another Part Of Me #I Just Can't Stop Loving You (duet with Sheryl Crow) #She's Out Of My Life #Jackson 5 Medley #Rock With You #Human Nature #Smooth Criminal #Dirty Diana #Thriller #"Bad Groove" Musical Interlude #Workin' Day And Night #Beat It #Billie Jean #Bad #Man In The Mirror DVD: Michael Jackson: Live at Wembley July 16, 1988 #Wanna Be Startin' Something #This Place Hotel #Another Part Of Me #I Just Can't Stop Loving You (duet with Sheryl Crow) #She's Out Of My Life #Jackson 5 Medley #Rock With You #Human Nature #Smooth Criminal #Dirty Diana #Thriller #"Bad Groove" Muscial Interlude #Workin' Day And Night #Beat It #Billie Jean #Bad #Man In The Mirror #The Way You Make Me Feel #I Just Can't Stop Loving You/Bad DVD: Bad Music Videos (Target Exclusive) #Bad (Short Version) #The Way You Make Me Feel #Man In The Mirror #Dirty Diana #Smooth Criminal (Short Version) #Another Part of Me #Speed Demon #Leave Me Alone #Liberian Girl Critical Reception The album received quite positive reviews. Ray Rahman from Entertainment Weekly grades the album "A", and reminds the box set is "a potent reminder of just how much Bad's pulsing pop holds up", and the previously unreleased songs are "real treasures". Mike Diver from BBC said, it is "an awesome, evergreen and essential pop masterpiece". Chaz Lipp from The Morton Report reviews the album "a terrific set". Los Angeles Times, reacted positively to the product, however where averse to the new remixes especially collaboration with Nero, Pitbull and Afrojack. Randall Roberts said "these are terrible commercial house tracks, and are an insult to MJ's memory because they do it so ungracefully". Evan Sawdey gave the release 7/10, criticising Afrojack as "outright trash", and saying of Speed Demon: "it ends up sounding more like a Nero song with MJ’s vocals than it does a genuine Michael Jackson remix". Supajam simply referred to the song as a disgrace, while Michael Cragg said "the world's worst rapper, Pitbull. He lazily croaks his way through two verses, spouting such lines as "I'm so out of this planet I speak a third language called that moon talk, in four years catch me with a billion doing that moonwalk". Just after he says billion he nearly manages to soil the trademark "hee hee", which only just masks the distant sound of Jackson spinning in his grave." Afrojack himself did not want to remix the song. External Links Official Teaser and Exclusive Pictures Commercial References Category:Albums Category:Anniversary albums